Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon
Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (夢をかなえてドラえもん Make My Dreams Come True, Doraemon) is the third theme song of the Doraemon anime series. It was released on May 11th, 2007, for the third season of the 2005 anime. The original Japanese version was performed by a singer called MAO. Ever since its release, it has replaced Hagushichao as the opening theme of the Doraemon anime series, and has been used as the opening theme for many movies based on said series: Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend, Doraemon: The Record of Nobita's Spaceblazer, Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~, Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum (Museum), Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~, Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes, Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016 and "Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Antarctic Kachi Kochi". A special version performed by Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Gian and Suneo was also recorded, and was used as the theme song for the 2015 film, and was used as a one-off theme song for one episode of the 2005 anime. An English translation of the song exists (used in the opening title sequence for the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub), and two versions of this song have been used for the Hindi dub in India. Lyrics Videos International versions Doraemon Opening-Yume wo Kanaete|'Original Japanese version; cut to TV opening time' ドラえもん 「夢をかなえてドラえもん」|'Original Japanese version; full-length' DORAEMON - Latest Song - HINDI - 1080p (2014)|'First Hindi version' Yume wo kanaete doraemon Song hindi(version 2).In)|'Second Hindi version' Doraemon_The_Dandelion_that_Flew_Away_In_the_Sky_5%27_segment|'Official English version, as used in the United Kingdom' Doraemon (2005) - Abertura Portugal|'Portuguese (Portugal) version' Doraemon - Abertura brasileira oficial|'Portuguese (Brazil) version' Opening Doraemon El gato cósmico (2005 - Español Latino)|'Spanish (Latin American) version' Doraemon Opening 2 Castellano Español España Nuevo Opening 1|'Spanish (Spain) version' Doraemon (2005) - Générique VF-0|'French version' דורימון - פתיח ( ערוץ דיסני ) - Doraemon Hebrew Opening Disney Channel-0|'Hebrew Version' | "Hong Kong Version" Other "夢をかなえてドラえもん" 生LIVE mao 水田わさび 大原めぐみ かかずゆみ 木村昴|'Live performance by MAO at the Terebi Asahi Summer Station; 2014' Yume Wo Kanaete 2015 CHARACTER'S VERSION|'The 2015 characters' version' ドラえもん 「夢をかなえてドラえもん（キャラクター・ソングバージョン）」| Character Ver. Full song Trivia *There are also Cantonese and Mandarin Chinese versions of this song.vi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon *The 2015 movie uses the character's version instead of MAO's version. *Most international versions of the 2005 anime use this song as the opening theme. **The versions that don't use this song are: ***'America's English dub': Uses an introduction by Doraemon himself ***'Hindi version': Simply uses Doraemon No Uta. The dubbed versions were only used in the movies, not for the episodes. ***'Indonesian version': Uses Doraemon No Uta playing over Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon's video. Actually, The video is Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon, but the audio is Doraemon No Uta. Because, there was no time to translate "Hagushichao" and "Yume Wo Kanaete Doraemon" in 2006 and the ending song was Doraemon no ekaki-uta for first segment and Bokutachi Chikyuujin for the second segment. Strangely, Doraemon no-ekaki-uta wasn't dubbed and only Bokutachi Chikyuujin was dubbed. There may be more to add to this list References Navigation zh:實現夢想的哆啦A夢 vi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon hi:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon es:Mis sueños se hacen realidad, Doraemon pt:Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Opening songs Category:Songs sung by Doraemon Category:Songs sung by Nobita Category:Songs sung by Shizuka Category:Songs sung by Suneo Category:Songs sung by Gian